Asura reborn
by Hover cactus 9000
Summary: Asura is reborn by medusa and sents off to wreck havoc in death city.Please show some love and review .Featuring guest star me and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid!
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Kishin Asura lay in his deep sealed grave,that damn Maka Albarn had punched him in the face! Sure her soul energy was all infused in that punch it was painful he gave her that but a mere punch wouldn't fell the almighty Kishin Asura! Then he slowly opned his eyes. He simply lay there glaring at the plain white coffin in front of him,well he was embaressed a mere girl defeated him but he'd killed the great Shinigami sama. How does that work?

Death the kid slowly walked down the hall to his fathers office,horns blared and Death Cities national anthem played. Kid looked at his two weapons Patty and Liz who were ceering along with Soul,Maka,Tsubaki and Blackstar who smiled and waved at the new shinigami of their city! Kid walked to the centre of the main room where his father had battled Asura,Kid smiled and bowed down on one knee to accept the crown of Lord Shingami.

The cover of Asuras coffin opened and a smiling Medusa opened the coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Please show some love or i'll be whipped i will!

Maka woke up and groaned,she had a pounding headache and seeing slight double she stood up and tried to think of the events of the previous and Soul had danced at Kids party and that was pretty much all she could walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cold glass of water and walked into her heard Soul open up his dorr and knock softly on his meisters door

"Hey Maka you awake?"

"Yeah."She replied as Soul walked in and sat on her bed,

"I remember our little errand."Soul said

"What errand?"She asked raising her eyebrow.

"That kid."

"Oh yeah."

"I thought let's leave at 11 then we'll be ready."

With that Soul walked into the bathroom and closed the dorr whilst Maka put on some fresh clothes. At 11 Maka and her partner were ready to leave,Soul grabbed his motorbike keys and walked out the door allowing Maka to use his spare crash pulled up at the hospital and entire building was up in flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kid flew out of the flaming wreck,he turned and looked at a metal pole lying on the floor,he seized it and began to rapidly spin it around his head and summon up dust,three figures came leaping out all armed with swords they landed in a triangle around him."I am Shin the future of the Sentinels protecters of earth and a group of bastards like you won't be able to kill me!"With that he blocked all their swords with lightning speed, he caught one under the chin and the slammed the main shaft into the over sending him flying,the last one fell to the floor with a black sword going through his chest

Shin nodded his thanks to Blackstar and Tsubaki he turned and into the flames, 10 minutes later he walked out carrying a little girl bridal style,he put her down and she ran off to her mum and dad,he turned and threw down his pole and walked away,Maka grabbed his shoulder and turned him around,up close he had high cheek bones and a scar of crystal across his cheek he smiled

"I'm part of the guradians of the light and I came here to find my weapon,his name is Excalibur!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You wanted to see me Lord Asura."Said Medusa

"Yes I do,go to the witch of the dead Serena and ask for her to sign a treaty with us!"Asura vanished in a wave of her hand,Asura relaxed back into his chair,his mansion was quite he didn't want anyone bothering will destroy Death City and kill the new Shinigami-sama,he smiled.

Sorry this chapter was so short but I couldn't think of anything,until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shin sat in the heads office at the DWMA waiting for the new head Doctor Stein to accept his application into the academy,

"Well you have no education at all but yet you can weild Excalibur with ease!"Stein said

"How do you know?"He asked.

In from the backroom walked his weapon partner,Excalibur in human smiled warmly at his teenage weapon,

"From what I know,you two are a powerful team,"

"I don't actually remember its been so long since I weilded him."

"Well,give us a demonstration later."Smiled the Doctor

"Ok I'll be here after school,"

"I think I'll see you after class!"

It then dawned on him,"I'm in?"He asked

Stein nodded,"you to Excalibur!"He smiled and laughed"Thank you Doctor."He said walked into the loud classroom and yelled"Everyone we have two new students in the class,meet Excalibur and Shin!"Excalibur and Shin walked to the front of the class,everyone stared at us"Show us your sword Excalibur!"Yelled Ox

"Ok,come here and I'll show you!" Excalibur retorted

Ox and his weapon Harvar walked in front of them,a golden light enveloped Excalibur,the class gasped as Shin held a golden sword whilst Ox weilded a staff with a lightning bolt on the 4 people circled each other and prepared to face off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ox lunged into an attack which Shin blocked and then retalitated with a slash the went high to low,the bald nerd leapt back as Shin continued his attack his blade accepted stirke after stirke,he then turned and smashed the hilt of the sword into his chin.

"Listen here you four-eyed bald nerd I have little patients for idiots."With that he Excalibur turned back to human form and they both took their the bell rang for lunch everyone left in a hurried dash,even Ox desperate to hide his shame at stood up and followed his energy drained from work,he sat down in his usual spot,a corner where he can sit and eat in piece when Ox walked over to him"I demand a rematch on the honour of being a Thunder God!"

"Look!"Shin yelled"I don't want to fight OK!"

"You offende-"Shins fist collided with Ox' head sending him flying across the school grounds,Harval ran up to Ox and transformed into his spear, Shin charged and flipped over Ox but something was off,electricity surged through his blood making him cry out in pain he saw everyone staring at him,Shin leapt up and began to duck and weave in and out his strikes,he then side kicked hin and followed it up with a speedy jab,Ox absorbed the blows and knocked Shin over with his spear,"I win!"Proclaimed Ox

The bell rang for final lesson and everyone walked into class,excited about the end of school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shin lay back in his computer chair whilst chatting to Excalibur on MSN,Shin:Gtg got homework

Excalibur:Final fantasy is not homework!

Shin: :(

Then the power went out Shin reached into his bedside cabnet and withdrew a lighter he made his way out the door and over to Excaliburs apartment and knocked on the door,Excalibur answered the door yawning judging by his outfit he was ready to go to was wearing slippers,some shorts and a vest,he smiled at his partner "Why are you here?"His partner asked

"There's been a blackout,I was just checking if you was ok,"

"Yeah I'm fine,come in."Excalibur invited,Shin walked in and sat down on the ground began to quake and shake as a large roar sounded Excalibur and Shin rushed to the window to see that a wall had grown out of the floor and had surrounded Death City,at five points in the shape like a star there were 5 towers each glowing with sky rippled and a projection of Asura appeared in sky,"Hello Death City you are now in my trap,if you try to escape I will kill you all ,now I have another surprise for the escapees!"He waved his hand and a second rumbling sounded"I've collapsed all bridges and tunnels out of this city."Excalibur and Shin ran outside into the cities market place,a group of people from the academy came running by yelling"Maka where are you!"1 of them ran straight into him he had red eyes and white hair,he pulled out his phone and clicked some buttons,she had green eyes,blonde hair and nudged him and pointed into the sky,the projection had shifted from Asura to Maka chained chained to a crucifix.

A/N:Nails are not being used,I got the idea from Higurashi when the twin tortures Satoko*shudder*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You cruel bastard!"Excalibur yelled

Shin turned to the albino

"What's your name?"He asked

"Soul."

"Ok is she your partner?"He nodded"Good we are going to save her and kick Asura's ass,you know I was guarding his grave when you found me."

"Bring me Excalibur and his friend or I'll begin to destroy the City,now I'll demonstrate,"he waved again and all the towers began to fire out red beams,the destruction had begun!Shin charged over to a window and smashed it he took a large shard,his breath clouded it he used his finger to write 8888 into the condensation,Kid appeared in the mirror

"Lord Death,"yelled Shin"we need instruction."

"Me and Excalibur will give ourselves up to Asura,"

"No!"He cried"you to are both members of Death City and its my job to protect it,its what my father would've wanted!"

"Me and Excalibur were born to do this!"I replied"All sentinels have a fate and ours was to protect this city!"

Kid sighed"I'll be down there with Liz and Patty in a minute,"The communication ended,

"Asura!"Excalibur yelled"Come on then."

A red light enveloped them and they vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Nice of you to join us,"teased Asura

"Now"Shin yelled gold light bathed them and in his hand he held the holy blade Excalibur he grinned,Medusa appeared beside him smirking she transformed into her vector sword,Soul ran around to his chained up partner Asura turned to Soul he blocked the strike from shin and yelled vector plate,not only can he weild Medusa he can use her skills,lifes not shot behind me Shin bought his sword up to guard his eye from the sharp point of Asura's grin widened he then yelled vector storm Shin screamed as his shoulder split open,Asura laughed manically he waved and a large wave of his soul wavelength into Shin the wall surronding the them melted "uh oh."Said Shin staring down at Death City"Where are we,"asked Shin

"In my sky fortress above the city,"he smiled

Upon 2 pillars were red symbols Excalibur transformed into a human and helped Shin up,he looked concerned for his got up "I've got an idea."Yelled Excalibur Asura yelled vector plate and flew around them

"Now Soul Resonance!"They yelled as 1

Asura was blown into one of the symbols,he turned on Soul trying to keep Maka out of harm,he smiled and shoved his blade into her heart there was a sharp clink as blade met scythe shaft Excalibur was weilding Shin,spinning him around his head"Wheeeeeee!"Giggled Shin,he must be high."Our soul resonance switches our blood,I now have the urge to play final fantasy,"

"And I now take life less serious!"Giggled Shin

Asura stabbed Excalibur through the heart and twisted it around,blood sprayed the floor,but Excalibur felt his blood shift and his golden sythe changed into a human with a hole through his heart,"You idiot!"Excalibur screamed

"We'll take over,"came a familiur voice

Kid held his twin pistols while Blackstar wiedled his black sword,Shin blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N:the story is coming to a close,if some are wondering about Serena she's in the sequel!

Shin woke up to a heart monitor beeping and his head hurting Excalibur sat on a chair next to him,"Where is everyone?"Shin murmered

"Up in the sky fortress,when you used Asura to destroy one of the symbols it triggered that transporation beam that got us up there,"

Shin jumped out of bed and pulled his shirt on,

"Stop!"Commanded Excalibur"Your not strong enough!"

But Shin kept on walking to the door,"Let's go,"Said Shin,Excalibur reluctantly followed him into the red fine detail of the fortress had been repleaced by smoke and fire,Kid flipped over Asura firing bullets,but his vector plate ability was in place allowing him to fly away from Kids shots made of his Soul swung his chained scythes into Asura's stomach,he was fast no denying that!A long gold dagger shot out of his mouth and fired red electricity at stared at Shin and his partner,using Excaliburs blade he redirected the beam to blast into the wall around him,a ton of bits of rock rained down on him throwing a wave of dust over collapsed coughing Excalibur put a hand on his meisters shoulder

"His heart injury is worsening!"Cried Excalibur

Shin rose up and fell down his heart rapidly fading,the light in his eyes dulling blood gently dripping out his mouth."Let's get this over with,"Shin whispered,Excaliburs eyes began fog over he was going to break,this is his best friend he couldn't afford to lose him again,a red light emanted from the rubble and it exploded Asura smiled he lifted Medusa and attacked.

A/N This is the second to last chapter excluding the preview of the sequel undead nightmare!Rock on!I would also like to say that Sym guess stars in the next book and I guest star as Shin,Now enjoy the final,very short Chapter!:-)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Let's get everyone out of here,"Excalibur said

"No we aren't leaving you,"Kid yelled"You are citi-"

"We are not we're outsiders!"Shin yelled back at a stunned Kid trying not to be skewered by Asura,"You've got to go!"Yelled Shin his eyes closing as a wave of pain hit him."Excalibur now!"He yelled seizing Excalibur,using his weapon he redirected the red beacon over the team,who were pummeling Asura with every ounce of stregnth in their bodies the red light shone for a third time and all of them except the dying Shin and his partner remained,"This is the end!"Shin whispered,he waved Excalibur sending a shockwave of light into the beacon causing it to explode in a shower of Kishin Souls,Shin scribbled a letter down on a piece of paper:

Hi Kid and co.

We are sacrificing our lives to save you all,may I also ask of Kid to fire his Soul Resonance at the fortress,

Shin and Excalibur.

He threw it over the edge,Kid stared at the letter and sighed "guys read this he."He muttered passing it over to the others."Its my job to kill Asura!"Yelled Blackstar"Maka chop!"Yelled Maka slamming a book that ironically was appropriate medical procdres,"They are about to save us Blackstar,don't be so arrogant!"She cried angrily giving him a death glare."Let's do it,"Shin whispered his heart fading,Excalibur and Shin yelled "Crystal resonance!" An orb appeared around them Shin gripped his partners shoulder and put his forehead against his,crystal began too expand from the crystal orb

"What!"Screamed Asura as his Sky fortress began to crystalise he began to freeze,

"Soul resonance,"roared Kid,Liz and Patty

Kid fired his death cannon at the crystal fortress,he then understood Asura's Soul wavelength would destroy Death city when it wall's and towers began to break amd had been destroyed and Death City was safe once more!

*One month later*

Death City was being rebuilt,the thousands of people killed by the towers,were buried and their families mourned for them,a memorial was erected in memory of the heros who saved them from Asura and Medusa at the same time."We may not have known them well but they saved us from the evergrowing threat."Kid bowed his head and dismissed the funeral from some unknown place a darker plot brews and Death City will once more be bathed in shadow!

A/N Thanks for all your support you amazing people,I've greatly enjoyed writing this story if you have any suggestions as to any stories or one-shots please pm me.I'm thinking of doing a story called we are young,staring young Soul and version is alltered and Soul meets Maka under diffrent circumstances,Rock and roll you amazing people!


	12. Preview of undead nightmare

Chapter 2:a rude wake up call.

Maka lay in bed dreaming about whatever girls her age dream about when an inhuman scream sounded from outside her window,she woke up she slowly slid out of her bed and over to her bedroom door,she was scared there were footsteps outside her room Maka stood tears of fear welling up in her olive green eyes she slowly reached for the door handle when her door was thrown open,she closed her eyes and cried out tears splashing down her felt a pair of hands gently envelope her in a hug,she looked up into a pair of concerned red eyes it was her partner Soul"Maka are you all right?"He asked

"Nnn-no,"Maka stuttered she put her head into his chest and began to shake

"Shhhhh its alright,"whispered Soul guiding her into the living room and onto the sofa

"Did you hear that?"She whispered still shaking

"Yeah I came to check on you,"He put his arms around her looked her into her beutiful green eyes"It'll be fine."He whispered,her shaking stopped and she cuddled into him,his deep crimson eyes always made her feel save and secure.A banging began to sound from the door

"Shit!"Thought Soul"I'd just calmed her down."

He set Maka down on the sofa,her shaking resumed and her creeped over to the door when it was smashed open and a horribly disfigured thing charged through,Maka screamed and Soul took a step back as a large golden sword flew from head downwards,the thing split in two and their saviours were revealed:

"Hello Soul and Maka its been a while."Said a blood splattered Shin!

A/N I think I created a SoulxMaka moment there,some of you may be wondering why the hell I did chapter 2 over chapter 1 because its chapter 1 is all diologue and contains again read Undead nightmare and show some love,cos I love reviews it empowers me to continue!


End file.
